Sus verdaderos motivos
by Kiriahtan
Summary: Austria/Prusia · ¿Y esa fijación de Prusia por sus regiones vitales? Ya es hora de descubrir que pretende, que quiere, el peliblanco de ojos rojos y Roderich está dispuesto a averiguarlo.


Nuevo fic. Tampoco tengo mucho que comentar a modo introducción, escrito en un par de horas libres que tenía y que me ha costado sudor y sangre encontrar titulo. No estoy segura pero me figuro que esto sigue siendo K aunque no sea tan soft como lo que suelo escribir...

Antes de dejaros con el fic mencionar un agradecimiento especial a _ADRaven_ por aguantarme toda la tarde, ayudarme a buscar titulo, y leerlo antes. Thaaaanks~

Y ahora disfrutad el fic, que para algo se sube.

* * *

**Sus verdaderos motivos**

**·  
**

Austria apoyó la taza de té sobre su plato encima de la mesa y con un suspiro inaudible miró a la que estaba sentada frente a él, al otro lado de la mesa. La joven dio un sorbo también a su té y luego imitó su gesto, dejándolo.

-Un té delicioso, Austria, casi mejor que el de Inglaterra –lo alabó la mujer con una sonrisa casta y dulce que podía engañar a quien no la conociera, pero no era el caso: Austria la conocía y había oído hablar bastante sobre el tipo de cosas a las que Hungría dedicaba su tiempo libre.

-Gracias –respondió con suave y fría educación-. Pero no me digas que has venido a verme solo para tomar el té…

-¿Y qué te hace pensar lo contrario? ¿No puede una dama venir a visitar a un viejo amigo para pasar la tarde? –la voz de Hungría adoptó un tono infantil, fingidamente ofendida y subió una octava. Austria no hizo caso alguno de su exageración.

-Como bien has dicho el té de Inglaterra es mejor que el mío y también es tu conocido.

-Y su compañía es más sosa –completó ella con una sonrisa.

Austria alzó una ceja ante tal información. Hungría sabiendo lo que sabía de ella, le ponía nervioso y más aquella visita repentina. Debería estar preparando el próximo concierto de la filarmónica de Viena, eligiendo la pieza y preparando la ocasión. En eso estaba cuando Hungría llegó, autoinvitándose con sus extraños modales de autoproclamada dama, a tomar algo y robarle la tarde como quien no quiere una cosa. Como quien coge un bolígrafo prestado y no fuera su tiempo lo que estuviera tomando.

-Hungría no hagamos el tonto, ¿a qué has venido? Estaba ocupado –decidió atajar una conversación que, de por ella haber sido, se habría alargado varios minutos.

-¡Con tu música! –le cortó ella haciendo un aspaviento con la mano, dando a entender que la música le parecía una perdida del tiempo. Una opinión que, obviamente, Austria no compartía-. Bien, dado que eres tan astuto, Roderich, he venido a ver qué tal estabas.

-Ya sabes que perfectamente…

-¡Y eso es lo que me extraña! –volvió a interrumpirle la mujer. Austria se armó de paciencia, pero parecía que se acercaban al meollo de la cuestión-. Prusia se llevó Silesia hace nada, ¿y tú estás "perfectamente"?

En las pupilas de Hungría podía apreciarse un brillo febril al decir aquello.

-Claro, ¿qué quieres que haga?

Prusia… Austria suspiró. Lidiar con él era cansado y molesto, sobre todo porque el "altercado" por Silesia no era el primero. Y a eso había que añadirle a Hungría que con Prusia no razonaba. El país peliblanco tenía una extraña fijación con él e incluso su paciencia empezaba a agotarse.

-No sé, algo. ¿No es evidente?

¿Qué insinuaba Hungría? ¿Buscaba una batalla declarada? No estaba seguro. Por su sonrisa contenida Austria tenía la sensación de que la otra sabía algo que él no.

-Pues no, no lo es.

Molesta por su ceguera Hungría bufó de nuevo. Parecía que tenía que dárselo blanco y en botella…

-Gilbert no va a dejarte tranquilo, Roderich. Aunque ahora tenga Silesia, y que conste que no es por gusto mío, volverá a por el resto de tus regiones vitales –que expresión tan adecuada, pensó maravillada Hungría mientras lo decía-. ¿Sigues sin verlo?

-Eso ya lo sé. Por favor, habla claro, Hungría.

-¡Ah! ¡No! –Hungría sonrió con picardía, desaparecido de pronto su malhumor. Parecía que otra cosa lo había sustituido-. Esos no son los deberes de una dama. Para saberlo deberías hablar con Prusia. Ha de ser él quien te lo diga.

Hungría dio un nuevo sorbo al té, dando por zanjada su parte de la conversación, preguntándose si Austria seguiría su consejo. ¡Había tantas posibilidades! Y por supuesto ella no espiaría.

**~o~**

Al final Hungría no se había marchado de su casa hasta que Austria le prometió ir a visitar a Prusia esa misma tarde a no más tardar. Cuando por fin ella abandonó su hogar Austria respiró tranquilo, apoyándose contra la puerta. Parecía que al final tendría que posponer la organización del concierto… Dudaba que haciendo caso de la ocurrencia de Hungría fuera a lograr algo: Prusia era insistente y no debía de estar cuerdo del todo, tan obsesionado como estaba con sus regiones. Una visita no cambiaría nada. Pero Hungría había insistido hasta lograr que diera su palabra y por muy inútil que fuera el asunto no iba a romper su palabra…

Su suspiro, supo, había sido tanto por la marcha de Hungría, aliviado, como de la seguridad resignada de que iría a ver a Prusia.

**~o~**

Austria dudó un instante pero finalmente se decidió a golpear con suavidad la puerta. Al comienzo solo hubo silencio hasta que oyó el ruido de unos pasos y unas maldiciones al otro lado de la puerta. Aguardó con calma hasta que un hombre de ojos rojos abrió.

-¿Qué te has dejado, Oeste? –preguntó a voz en grito Prusia, pero en de a Alemania se encontró en el umbral a alguien más bien diferente.

-No soy tu hermano –resaltó lo obvio Austria, recolocándose las gafas-. ¿Me dejas pasar? Tenemos que hablar.

-Ohhh, Austria. Claro, pasa, pasa. ¿Has venido a rendirte y entregarme tus regiones vitales de una vez? –Prusia se hizo a un lado para dejarle entrar a su casa con una carcajada, cerrando tras de él la puerta.

Como era que Austria sabía que iba a decir aquello o algo parecido…

-No he venido por eso. Y no estamos en guerra –le recordó. Al menos de momento tenían una pequeña época de paz. Precisamente por ello era el concierto en Viena.

-Cierto, cierto –asintió Prusia-. Pero no te confíes. Pronto volveré a apoderarme de tus regiones. Y tampoco esperaba aceptar tu rendición –le quitaría la emoción de pelar contra el músico.

-No es ese el tema… del todo –rectificó Roderich. En el fondo si que lo era.

Llegaron al salón y ambos se sentaron uno frente a otro en un par de sillones. A Austria no le sorprendió demasiado la decoración con reliquias militares y similares. Hubo unos segundos de silencio antes de que, por fin, el austriaco lo rompiera diciendo:

-¿Por qué esa… fijación por mis regiones, Gilbert? –ambos cruzaron una mirada uno, dos segundos a lo sumo antes de que Prusia se echase a reír ante la ocurrencia de Austria, tan directo. Este último no hizo nada que demostrase su molestia ante tal actitud. Tratar con Prusia era difícil y ya lo sabía cuando había aceptado a la idea de Hungría sin saber a qué venía. Si no se llevasen tan mal hubiera sospechado que estuvieran compinchados.

-¿No lo sabes? –le devolvió la pregunta el otro cuando por fin pudo dejar de reír, quitándose las lagrimas de los ojos, aún riéndose por lo bajo.

Austria lo miró molesto, frunciendo levemente el ceño, pero no parecía realmente enfadado. Austria nunca se enfadaba de verdad, era demasiado… correcto para eso. Pero Prusia no podía dejar de pensar en cómo sería el otro país fuera de control.

Prusia se había levantado, dando una vuelta por el salón, sonriendo como solía hacerlo.

-Si te lo digo perdería toda la gracia, ¿no crees?

El tema cuando se lo sacó Hungría horas antes no le quitaba el sueño a Austria, que tenía a su enemigo como un imposible, pero ahora si le importaba ante la terquedad y negativa del otro para responder.

De pronto notó que Prusia le rodeó el cuello con los brazos desde atrás. Casi se le cayeron las gafas del sobresalto.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó alarmado Austria. Tras él, peligrosamente cerca oyó la conocida risita de Prusia.

-Darte una pista –canturreó el albino como respuesta, dándole un pequeño mordisco lascivo en el cuello que hizo que el otro se envarase.

-¡A-aparta! –exclamó Austria, soltándose de sus brazos y levantándose tan rápido que trastabilló y a punto estuvo de caerse al suelo. Se apoyó recuperando el equilibrio en la mesa y se giró hacia Prusia, con los ojos castaños tras las gafas muy abiertos-. ¿Qué se supone que haces? –rugió y a pesar de que sus mejillas estaban rojas y su voz temblaba de enojo, sonó bajo.

Prusia sonrió, cruzando el salón para acercarse a él.

-Responderte –contestó con naturalidad, cogiendo uno de los mechones de cabello de Austria y mirándole.

El otro hizo un débil intento de separarse de él, pero el albino lo siguió, acosándolo. Sintiéndose cada vez más acorralado Austria llegó a la pared, dándose contra ella de espaldas y viéndose atrapado.

-¿De verdad has tardado tanto tiempo en captarlo? –tal situación parecía divertirle en sobremanera.

Austria no respondió, sintiendo con turbada claridad por extraño que fuera, la presencia de Prusia y el casi contacto de su pecho contra el suyo. Así que había sido por aquello… ese era el motivo de las continuas hostigaciones de Prusia a sus regiones… podía sentir su aliento junto al cuello. Saber aquello, tener aquella certeza, fue lo que en el fondo le hizo no apartar de un empujón a Prusia, a aceptar cuando él junto sus labios con los suyos y a dejarse llevar aún asombrado cuando sintió las manos de Prusia desabrochar su camisa…

**~o~**

Observó la espalda de Prusia en silencio. Tenía la piel blanco como la nieve que caía en Rusia en invierno, más clara que la de Alemania incluso; y marcada por varias cicatrices fruto de las múltiples batallas que había librado. Prusia se puso en aquel momento la camisa, sacando por fuera de la prenda la pequeña cruz de hierro y sacando a Austria de sus pensamientos, devolviéndole a la realidad y el presente.

-¿Sabes? En mi casa habrá un concierto pronto, para celebrar la paz –se encontró diciendo de pronto, aún mirándole.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó el otro volviéndose un poco con media sonrisa.

-Quizá quieras venir.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, tranquilos, mirándose ambos.

-Sí, claro que iré –respondió por fin Prusia con una sonrisa. Una de las suyas.

**Fin**


End file.
